Gas turbine engines include a compressor, combustor and turbine in flow series along a common shaft. Compressed air from the compressor is mixed with fuel in the combustor to generate hot combustion gases that rotate the turbine blades and drive the compressor. Flow leakage over the tips of the airfoils may result in reduced aerodynamic performance and high heat transfer. Consequently, there is significant interest in developing improved tip geometries that minimize over-tip loss while maintaining or improving tip heat transfer.